Tails X
Tails X is Tails6000's antibody. Background One night Tails was watching Ford Car and Link when suddenly he had a cough. He went to see a doctor, when he told him he was diagnosed with the X-Virus. He became quite surprised. Later, during the next night he had that cough. He then coughed out a blue light. "YES I'M FREE!!!!!" said the blue light. Tails got prepared if it was one of Darktan's tricks. Then the light became a penguin with an X on it's sweatshirt. "Who are you?" Tails asked. "I'm your X-antibody Tails X!" Said the antibody. "Well okay then. Go on out!" said Tails persuasively. Then the X antibody went out. Tails was glad that was over and was cured like magic. Involvement He was mainly a nightmare version of Tails6000 using the opposite of his good side he is like a jewel thief on a quest of some sort. Here's a good example: ---- Tern: FREEZE PUT YOUR HANDS UP!!!! (diamond is gagged with a card saying thank you) Tern: Thank you? ALL RIGHT IS THIS A GAG! (The anti-body was seen flying with a jet pack.) Tails X: Hellooooo! (He was caught stealing a Cybergem to a trap with mayor McFlapp.) ---- Mayor McFlapp: Okay why have you been here for wot! Tails X: Hold on a sec. Mayor, could somebody get a cup of coffee for me? Then a female tern named Topaz clung to him Topaz: Listen boy, listen to the mayor! Tails X: I know but please someone get me a cup of coffee Mayor: Get the man a cup of coffee Topaz Topaz: Fine! after that he became an agent for the mayor and gets to raid Aye-Que's base But in reality he just was a fugitive causing robberies as well without the agent acceptance he was the quickest. He was never caught by the council and Mayor McFlapp. ---- At the council Tails: We need to put a stop to my X antibody he's causing robberies all over the country if we don't act fast even the pengolian gems of shininess will be robbed Penghis Khan:WHAT PENGHIS KHAN THIS IS OUT RAGE PENGHIS KHAN WILL MAKE GIANT DEFENSE IN PENGOLIA NOW! Fred: Yeah let's set tern cops to every jewel place in Dorkugal Explorer: Same with South Pole City! Then everyone agreed with tails on the X antibody statement Judge: ORDUH ORDUH! Tails is this true Tails nods Judge:Then it's accepted. HERE BY OF NOW EVERYONE NEEDS TERN GUARDS TO PROTECT THE JEWEL STORES ORDUH! Everyone cheers weaponry and tactics of thievery Tails X uses a snowball popgun to protect himself, and yes the corks are non-lethal but don't hurt much....but they can knock you out for 60 seconds....he also has a card jistu ninja mask, and has once proven to be salutary to the army by rivaling Tail's speed using a flying bike he calls the nice princess..... he has a major dislike for Tails ad his friends, and even if he gets defeated gets a new contraption to his machine, and he has once raced him with it too.... sometimes has won or lost, but Tails comes out on top. Trivia *He is a master jewel thief *He was to be in a game named Tails6000 triple wreckage *He is the X-antibody of Tails6000 *Tails6000 and Flystar have found a way to rappel him from his targets The Freedom Day song when used he goes nuts and runs from battle *He is in Nightmare's Army *He likes using a popgun snowball gun to fight his enemies, or to look cool like he holds a real snowball gun See also * Tails6000 * X-Virus Category:Characters Category:X-Creatures Category:Creatures